


Swipe

by what_fresh_incompetence



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, CEO Cat Grant, CEO Lena Luthor, Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Nervous Kara Danvers, kara and lena don't know each other, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_fresh_incompetence/pseuds/what_fresh_incompetence
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt of Kara and Lena meeting on Tinder.Maggie knows how much stress Kara's been under lately and wants to help by setting up Kara's Tinder profile.Same universe but Kara and Lena haven't met yet.





	1. I don't just like you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supergirl fic I've written and I'm nervous but I'm excited!

"No, Maggie! For the last time, there's no way I'm using that app!" Kara, flustered as always, was running late. She had an early morning bank robbery to attend to and came back to her apartment to find her sister's girlfriend waiting at the door with a bouquet of potstickers. She'd come over to talk about a certain important idea that she felt she needed to run by Alex's sister before it was executed. 

"Oh, come on, Kara! How the hell do you expect to meet someone when you're both working at Catco as a writer, which is a full-time job already, and as a superhero? This will make it so much easier." Kara stopped flailing her arms as she tried to put on her green sweater for a second. She did make some fair points. 

"True love doesn't come easy, Maggie. You of all people should know that." Kara recalled as she remembered how much her sister had to go through just to get her to go out with her. She naturally felt threatened by the new girl in Alex's life at first, but slowly worked up to trusting her after repeatedly telling Maggie she "wouldn't live to see the day after you broke up with my sister." Maggie had basically become part of their family. 

"I know, I know... well the people aren't really looking for true love on this app so-"

"Maggie!"

"What? It's the truth," she said, raising her hands up in defense. Kara rolled her eyes and went to grab her heels from her closet. Maggie decided to fall back onto the couch. 

"I don't need a relationship," Kara yelled from her bedroom. The detective got up and wandered over to Kara's room, where she was sitting on her bed. Maggie sat next to her as she put on her shoes. 

"I know, Zor El... but you should put yourself out there. You haven't gone out on a date since you broke up with Jimmy. I'm not saying you have to, but it might be good for you to get out." By now, Kara has stopped focusing on getting to work and more to Maggie's words, which did have an alarming amount of truth in them. She sat upright for a second, staring into the mirror. 

"Alright," Kara muttered in defeat, "you win."  
Sawyer grinned widely before handing Kara's phone to her. 

"I already downloaded it."

"Hey, how did you get my ph-"

"Doesn't matter. Let's set up your profile!" Usually when Maggie's this happy, she's working or with Alex, so Kara decides to go with the flow with a hint of resistance.

Maggie opens the app and sets up her username and password ("I know you think it's funny but don't you put SuperOnTheStreetsAndTheSheets as my username. People will not get the irony!"), her interests ("Eating that pu- Dear Rao!"), and her bio, which they both agreed on being just her age and some obscure positive quote about adventure. 

"Now," Maggie said almost under her breath, "we hunt."

The first profile that came up for her was a ripped man named Damian Wayne, whose three photos were him doing martial arts, driving behind the wheel of a Ferrari, and a photoshoot-style photo of him in a tux holding a glass of champagne.

"What do you think?"

"Well," Kara started, feeling a little skeptical. Sure, the guy was clearly attractive and loaded, but she wasn't about that. 

"He's just a little too intense."

"Alright," Maggie swiped left, causing his profile to disappear. 

The next to appear was a sandy blonde girl whose name is Cassie. Her first photo was her holding up a puppy and a 300 pound weight. 

"Well? Thoughts?"

"She's..... impressive," Kara admitted, finding herself staring at the blond's muscles for a moment too long. She snapped out of it and looked at her face. 

"I feel as if I've known her before."

They swiped to the next photo, and it was of her and Kara's relative, Kon El. She could never really remember how they were related but she knew that they had to be because he was related to Kal. Now everything makes sense... except-

"Why would she be on here? Is she cheating on him? And she put their photo on here? The nerve she has-"

"Looking for a third to spice things up in the bed room," Maggie read their description. 

Kara's face turned brighter than the red sun as she desperately tried to 'x out' of the couple's profile. She accidentally swiped to their last photo, which just so happens to be a dick pic. 

"That's it! We're not doing this anymore," Kara grimaced as she handed Maggie the phone, flying out the window. 

"Kara! Don't let this discourage you!" She called out to the superhero.

\---

As Kara was changing in the bushes outside of CatCo, she was still in disbelief that she let Maggie sign her up for such a disgusting app, not that she was judging. She realized that humans were different than her and encoded with different morals but, no matter how long she has been on Earth, there had always been customs that she herself could not come around to.... the hookup culture being one of them.

She exited the bush, and a man looked at her as if she was, per say, an alien. She laughed and held up her keys victoriously, pretending she had accidentally dropped them in the bushes. He smiled and opened the door for her, and she thanked him on the way in. 

As she went up the elevator alone, she couldn't help but wonder if she even had a soulmate. Maybe her soulmate had been on Krypton. Kara knew she did not need anyone romantically because she was an "independent Kryptonian who didn't need no man." But, perhaps, that was the problem. She didn't need anyone. 

She wanted someone.

\---

"Kiera, I need you to fax these papers to media... Harrison Ford has asked me out so many times that I have to make a public statement on it. I don't know who it's more embarrassing for, honestly."

Kara walked in Cat Grant's office, quickly but confidently. She leaned on the door frame of her office and smiled. CatCo truly hadn't been itself without Cat, and the past couple days had brought her so much joy as she realized how much she had matured since her first days. Cat Grant still intimidated her but she was not as towering as she once did seem.

"Mrs. Grant, I'm ecstatic that you're back but you really do need to get an assistant for matters like this."

Cat peered up from her laptop and grinned. 

"It's not my fault that no one has your assisting capabilities. It's like your superpower, really."

Kara coughed and pushed her glasses up further on her nose. Cat has enjoyed making Kara nervous ever since she found out that she was Supergirl. In Cat's mind, the only person whose face looks recognizably different without glasses is Hillary Duff. Has she told Kara she has been made aware of said superpowers? Of course not. That would take all the fun out of it.

"It's not my only superpower," Kara uttered under her breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing! I will get these up to media right now!" She energetically grabbed the folders of files and rushed out of the room, or at least to the door frame. 

Kara turned around and placed the files on the corner table. 

"Sorry, Mrs. Grant, can I ask you about something?" 

Cat, once again, looked up from her computer and made her way to her couch.

"I don't have all day so-" Cat stopped herself as she examined Kara's eyes underneath her nonprescription glasses.

"Have you been crying?"

"A little," Kara admitted, "The thing is, I don't think I'm meant to be with anyone in this pl-city.... and I feel weak for wanting things to be different."

"Here's the thing, Kara," Cat chuckled and wiped a runaway tear from Kara's cheek. 

"This, right here, is not weakness. This is you wanting to let people in, which was an ability I could not even dream of having until a few months ago. This is you being strong enough to be vulnerable. Now I've had a string of husbands throughout the years, and I've learned two things. A, you should always have your safe word as something that was easy to remember and b, being able to let your guard down speaks lengths of your resilience. Well-" 

Cat is interrupted by Kara hugging her. Normally, if someone tried to hug her, she'd have them removed by calling security or fired but, for some unknown reason, she never wanted to let go. After a minute or so, she released Cat and wiped her eyes before plastering her trademark smile.

"We can't leave Harrison waiting." Kara went to take the files but Cat snatched the files and threw them in her recycling bin.

"You never know," Cat sighed, "it might be nice to let someone in every once in a while." 

A faint smile shone through Cat's lips as she sent Kara away.

\---

_With great power comes great responsibility, but with great advocacy comes the ability to change the story._

Kara typed the last sentence of her article on a protest from last week before sending it to Snapper, attached with its photos and sources. As she exited the email app, she found her thumb hovering over the dating app. 

_It might be nice to let someone in every once in a while._

The first profile that popped up was a raven-haired woman, who looked about Kara's age, staring back at her with piercing green eyes. 

Lena Thorul, 24  
Here for the ladies... Nerdy pickup lines definitely won't hurt your chances with me.  
Interests: the ladies, making the world a better place, and science.

 _Lena Thorul.... why does that sound so familiar?_ Kara thought. She flipped through a few photos of her at charity events and laughed at her last photo, which was her carrying two kids in a jungle on her back with a thumbs up and a smile. She was hilarious and undeniably attractive. It was almost too good to be true. Kara looked at the photos to see if she could have known her from anywhere. _She probably just has a familiar face,_ Kara concluded.

With that in mind, Kara swiped up. The screen displayed fireworks and loud noises that made her immediately exit out of the app and call Maggie. After two rings, Maggie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Maggie, hello? My screen is exploding with fireworks and the guy keeps repeating 'Nice One!' over and over again," Kara shrieked, clearly panicked.

Maggie laughed uncontrollably, to the point where she started snorting in between each giggle.

"What?"

"You super liked someone! The irony of your life is unbelievable." Maggie kept laughing.

"Rao," Kara muttered, "what did I do wrong?"

Maggie stopped. 

"You did nothing wrong, Zor-El. It's just a more extreme version of swiping left. You did nothing wrong I swear-" Maggie's voice is cut off by a ping from Kara's phone:  
Notification (1): Lena Thorul sent you a new message!

"Was that them? Who is it?"

"Listen, Maggie, I've got to deal with this but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay! I'm so proud of you.... Go get that-"

Kara hung up. She didn't want to hear how that sentence ended. Nervously, she exited the Call app and tapped on the notification. The app's messages opened.

_Lena Thorul: Eager, are we?_


	2. Inner Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sees Lena for the first time in real life, and responds to her message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! This was supposed to be two chapters but I decided they were both too short so I smooshed them together.  
> Also thanks for all of the positive feedback on last chapter!  
> I really appreciate it.

Kara stared at Lena's message for what seemed like hours (it was only three minutes or so) before taking her leave from work early, due to a school fire down the street. She put her dilemma on hold and tried to forget about it as she focused all of her attention on blowing the fire out. Turns out the National City High Chemistry Club was trying to build a life-like volcano, and the result was too successful. 

After putting the fire out, she noticed the main structure appeared dilapidated. Kara quickly evacuated most of the students and faculty from the building before attempting to weld the metal structure together with leftover lava from the science project. She managed not only to save most of the structure's integrity, but also all of the school was accounted for.

As she watched students reunite with each other, she noticed another face that she hadn't seen before with the Chemistry Club. A woman was engulfed by the twenty or so students who gave her a hug. When the circle dispersed into smaller groups, Kara saw that it was Lena Thorul. She stared at Lena while she interacted with some of the kids as if they were her own children. _Were they her children? Maybe she was a Chemistry teacher._

Kara felt her heart beat a little faster as she watched Lena looking around, like she was trying to find someone. Her eyes stopped as they met Kara's. Turns out Kara's fight-or-flight instinct is flight and, as soon as their eyes met, she blasted. She flew high above the clouds before pulling out her phone. 

"C'mon c'mon c'mon," Kara muttered to herself as she tried to reopen the app before a plane would see Supergirl on the phone. Man, would THAT be a headline. She imagined it would have something to do with "those damn millennials always on their gadgets."

The app opened to the message. Kara typed a response before flying back to her house so she would have at least a fraction of peace of mind.

_Kara Danvers: I am so sorry! Just got this app today and I didn't mean to super like you haha_

She ended the message with 'haha' because apparently it diffuses tension when it appears in social media...? Kara doesn't really understand that but Winn told her that so she went with it.

When she arrived home, she called the pizza store and the Chinese restaurant she loves before hopping into the shower. She turned on a playlist and stood still as the water ran. It had been a long day. Her music ceased for a moment as her phone pinged twice. She got out of the shower, her hair still covered in remnants of shampoo which she'll most likely stick her head under the faucet to get out later. 

That is, when she realizes that she still has it in her hair. 

She unplugged her phone from the speaker, and checked her notifications.  
Notification (2): Lena Thorul sent you a new message!

Kara inhaled sharply as she unlocked her phone to read Lena's response. She fumbled with her hands dripping all over the display, causing her to almost lock herself out of her phone. Luckily, on the phone's last attempt given, she unlocked it.

_Lena Thorul: Oh._

_Lena Thorul: I understand. Have a good one._

"What? What does that even mean?" 

She threw on a sweatshirt, and saw the streaks of soap in her hair. After she washed it all out, Kara jumped on the couch and reread the messages.  
"What did I do wr-"  
_Oh._

_Oh, I see._

Kara forgot to explain that she was already enamored with the girl but did not mean to come off as aggressively as she did. Rao.  
_Kara Danvers: I didn't mean it like that! Crap sorry_

_Kara Danvers: You're obviously really attractive._

_Kara Danvers: Not that your outer appearance is the only thing that matters!_

_Kara Danvers: I bet it's even more beautiful inside of you._

_Kara Danvers: I meant your inner appearance like who you are/your personality. Wow, I'm just digging myself into a really deep hole! Sorry I bothered you, and have a great night._

She decided it was for the best to quit now, even though she definitely was not ahead. She tripped over her own words multiple times, and the screen was mostly her texts which I think is also against Earth's social etiquette as well. 

While this shit show occurred, Alex had texted Kara telling her she couldn't make movie night because she was planning something romantic for Maggie. Kara wasn't surprised because basically everything Alex has done for Maggie has been wildly romantic. They are, after all, relationship goals in Kara's mind. After she texted Alex back, she silenced her phone for the night to take a break from it all.

The pizza and pot sticker delivery guys came to her door at the same time. She blasted music and pretended to have people over so the two pizzas and twenty orders of pot stickers would seem human. She ate dinner and, after watching a few episodes of Parks and Rec, she passed out on the couch.

\---

Kara woke up to the sound of a woman crying. She tried to hone into the area and see what was the matter but all she could hear was the one woman. Kara sleepily slipped into her suit and pulled her thigh-length boots on. As she flew closer to the noise, she heard the woman's cries become softer and Kara soon became unable to track the voice. She sighed in defeat as she floated past National City and towards the coast.

The sun had not risen yet, and Kara determined that, with the woman's cries in mind, she would not be able to go back to sleep. She landed on the shore, and laid her cape down as if it was a beach towel on the sand. She sat down on it, and took in the view. There were very few times Kara got to decompress from the world, especially in Supergirl uniform, and she was taking advantage of every moment she had left on this beach.

 _I'll take a photo for Alex._ She pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and a slew of notifications popped up. 

_Well, so much for decompressing._

Kara scrolled through and deleted most of the notifications but one, in particular, stood out to her.  
Notification (3): Lena Thorul sent you a new message!

It's probably something like "thanks for saving me time." Still, determined that she'd ruined any chances that she had with Lena with her first impression, curiosity got the best of Kara Zor-El. She slid the messaging section of the app open.

_Lena Thorul: Although first impressions can tell lengths about a person and their character, I've learned that the best books are the ones with dull covers._

_Lena Thorul: Not only has your flustered persona captured me, but it has amused me._

_Lena Thorul: I'm intrigued, really._

Kara found herself smiling as she read the messages.

_Kara Danvers: Are you saying that I'm dull looking? ;)_

She was about to turn off her phone before it buzzed again.

_Lena Thorul: Looks like both of us give a shit first impression. Perhaps we should start over?_

Kara's quick to answer due to her excitement and anticipation. She quickly tapped out her answer and heard the swoosh sound effect twice as she sent her response.

_Kara Danvers: I'd like that._

_Kara Danvers: Plus, I don't think it takes a scientist to tell that we've got chemistry._

The sun had started to rise, and people were walking towards the beach. One of the perks of flying is that she can go anywhere, but there are only so many places where there are no people. She brushed off the sand from her cape and reattached it, hiding her phone in the slit in the side of her suit. She waved at a group of kids skipping rocks on the water as she began to fly away. Back to the chaos of work, superheroism, and trying to understand the forces she's fighting against. Throughout all of this, there is no peace.She landed on the DEO balcony, and took one more moment alone before having to be briefed on everything. She heard the notification and unlocked the screen to read the latest response.

_Lena Thorul: And people call me a nerd. However, with my years of professional research, I am, for now, unable to refute your hypothesis._

Kara couldn't help but grin again. It could be that there is a way to have serenity in the midst of all that crisis. And who's to say that Lena Thorul couldn't be the eye of Kara's hurricane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!  
> Please let me know whether you liked the chapter or not. Any and all feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I should continue or stop while I'm ahead!  
> -WFI


End file.
